K-DST
K-DST es una de las estaciones de radio del juego Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, la estación es transmite Rock clásico y es conducida por el DJ Tommy Smith. K-DST fue fundada en 1970, como lo dice la frase "Hay radios que promulgan el abuso de drogas y las mujeres, pero nosotros lo hemos estado haciendo bien desde hace 22 años". Es la emisora favorita de The Truth también. Esta emisora se puede escuchar de fondo en todas las tienda de ropa de Binco y ZIP. Descripción K-DST tiene la identidad de una estación de rock clásico que ha estado transmitiendo su música "exitosamente durante 22 años", según uno de los fanáticos de la radio, lo que sugiere que se emitió por primera vez en 1970. Como tal, hay comentarios un tanto nostálgicos en la radio los aguijones, como "la música nunca envejece, solo un poco * tos * polvoriento" y menciona a "amigos de los años 70 que han ido a rehabilitación". Los stingers también se burlan de las tendencias musicales actuales de la época, como el grunge y el rap gangsta. "The Dust", el apodo de la estación, es una referencia a la droga fenciclidina, comúnmente conocida como "polvo de ángel". Como tal, los aguijones de la estación adquieren un nuevo significado al tener en cuenta las referencias a la droga, como el olvido al dolor ("si la policía no puede detenerlo * sonidos de disparos y sirenas policiales * debe estar en« el polvo »"). La estación parece tener un sentido del humor gonzo, como se observa en varios jingles; Cuando todos tus amigos de los años 70 hayan ido a rehabilitación, te recomendamos que te quedes; The Dust, y en algunas de las líneas de diálogo de Smith, como "Puedes llorar por el aborto involuntario o seguir bebiendo, rockear". y "Para aquellos de ustedes que tomen conciencia en una cama extraña al lado de una chica fea con latas de cerveza y ropa interior en el piso, salgan corriendo y vayan a la clínica" o incluso "No todos los días escuchan ese disco ... espera, sí, lo es. Me encanta ", siendo esta última una referencia aparente a las canciones siempre en bucle de las radios del juego. El presentador de K-DST, Tommy "The Nightmare" Smith, es un ex miembro del acto de rock progresivo ficticio de los años 70, Crystal Ship. Él tiene puntos de vista misóginos y piensa muy bien de sí mismo y de su música. Con frecuencia se pierde en reflexiones aleatorias cuando expresa sus opiniones. Tres personas llamaron a la estación, y todos criticaron a Smith por sus habilidades como DJ ("Nadie entiende lo que estás diciendo"), y su carrera musical aparentemente decepcionante ("Dios mío, eras una mierda, realmente apestaste" "), causando que Smith los insultara airadamente. Lista de canciones *Foghat - Slow Ride (1975) *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Green River (1969) *Heart - Barracuda (1977) *Kiss - Strutter (1974) *Toto - Hold The Line (1978) *Rod Stewart - Young Turks (1981) *Tom Petty - Running Down a Dream (1989) (*) *Joe Cocker - Woman to Woman (1972) (*) *Humble Pie - Get Down To It (1973) *Grand Funk Railroad - Some Kind Of Wonderful (1974) *Lynyrd Skynyrd - Free Bird (1973) *America - A Horse With No Name (1972) *The Who - Eminence Front (1982) *Boston - Smokin' (1976) *David Bowie - Somebody Up There Likes Me (1974) *Eddie Money - Two Tickets to Paradise (1978) *Billy Idol - White Wedding (1982) Las canciones que están marcadas con (*) no se encuentran en la versión para Android Videos Canciones Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-DST Foghat - "Slow Ride" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-DST Creedence Clearwater Revival - "Green River" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-DST Heart - "Barracuda" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-DST Kiss - "Strutter" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-DST Toto - "Hold the Line" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-DST Rod Stewart - "Young Turks" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-DST Tom Petty - "Runnin' Down a Dream" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-DST Joe Cocker - "Woman to Woman" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-DST Humble Pie - "Get Down to It" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-DST Grand Funk Railroad - "Some Kind of Wonderful" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-DST Lynyrd Skynyrd - "Free Bird" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-DST America - "A Horse with No Name" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-DST The Who - "Eminence Front" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-DST Boston - "Smokin' " Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-DST David Bowie - "Somebody Up There Likes Me" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-DST Eddie Money - "Two Tickets to Paradise" Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-DST Billy Idol - "White Wedding" Radio completa Archivo:GTA San Andreas - K-DST (Rev. 1) Full radio Curiosidades thumb|La camiseta de la radio en GTA Online. *Como K-DST comenzó a transmitir en 1970, en su época emitía Rock Moderno y no Clásico como aparece en el juego. *Es la segunda estación del juego con una K en su nombre. *Es la radio favorita de la banda Los Vagos,de The Truth, Denise y de los Forelli. *En Estados Unidos hay una estación de radio real llamada KDST, la cual transmite rock clásico y country. *La canción de Toto, Hold The Line originalmente aparecería en la estación de radio Flash FM, en el videojuego Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *En Grand Theft Auto Online, con motivo de celebrar el décimo aniversario de GTA: San Andreas, se añadió una camiseta de la emisora, para adquirir. (Sólo las versiones de PS4, Xbox One y PC). *En varias ocasiones, Tommy "The Nightmare" Smith critica Sage de Radio X, por su música, luego termina diciendo, "todo lo que necesitamos es paciencia, lo he dicho antes y lo diré de nuevo" refiriéndose a la canción "Patience" de Guns N 'Roses. *En varias ocasiones, Tommy "The Nightmare" Smith, menciona que perteneció a una banda en los 70's, llamada "Crystal Ship" (Haciendo referencia a la canción de The Doors) y a su canción "White Room" (Haciendo referencia a la canción de Cream). de:K-DST en:K-DST fi:K-DST fr:K-DST pl:K-DST Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas